


Strong and Weak

by Minirain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirain/pseuds/Minirain
Summary: 火星上的預防者要放產假，五飛作為支援前往代班。一直對「強」與「弱」有清楚概念和自己一套看法的五飛，因為新生命的到來而有所反思。這是一個五飛心靈生長的故事。A member of Preventers on Mars has to take maternity leave, and Wu Fei will go to work as support. He has always had a clear concept of "strong" and "weak", but it has been affected on the arrival of new life. This is a story of Wufei's spiritual growth.** English version is available at the bottom**
Relationships: Chang Wufei & Long Meilan, Zechs Merquise/Lucrezia Noin
Kudos: 7





	Strong and Weak

從地球到火星，我坐了十天太空船。

我在殖民星出生，過去一年在地球工作，但現在我被調到火星去，因為那裡有一位員工準備放產假。本來火星上有兩位員工在當值。他們是火和風。

我是張五飛，預防者職員，代號是雲。

在太空船降落後，風安排了運輸工作人員接應我，我現在就在去他們的家途中，根據導航，還有十分鐘就會到達。

風和火不算全職員工，因為他們還身兼火星開發計劃的負責人。火星這邊環境我並不很清楚，但出發前，司令莉迪‧安，也稱為金，給了我一點簡介。火星這邊的複製人比較多，因為這些人在地球很難得到一個身份，部份人轉移到火星去找尋新生活和機遇。

火星上最大的勢力意外地不是政府組織，是一個民間宇宙開發企業，稱為諾因海姆財團，除了地方開發，還專營軍備和民用物資的開發、生產和銷售，是個規模相等於地球的羅姆菲拉財團的大型民營組織。

哼，火星的羅姆菲拉，我直覺覺得這個民營企業遲早會產生大問題。

十天的孤獨旅程對我來說不算甚麼，幸好我一直習慣一個人行事。就在我仔細整理腦海中的資料時，我已經到達目的地。

車輛停在一間寬敞的白色小屋前，屋前還有一個小花園，放了兩張搖搖椅。

車輛的引擎聲給予了提示，屋內的人應聲走了出來。是風。

「嗨，張五飛。」長金髮的王子把頭髮整齊地束起，身穿便服的他迅捷地從屋內走出來。

我點頭回應。他招呼了送貨的人，在看到那兩大箱物資後有點愕然，在看到箱子面寫上收件人是他和他的太太後，他望了望我，做了個無奈的表情。

「是那兩個女人要我帶來的，說是給寶寶們的禮物。」我沒好氣地說。其實出發前我本來要拒絕，但莎莉拒絕了我的拒絕。

在他招呼下我走進屋內，換上了棉質的室內鞋。

這是很整齊很簡單的房子，以藍白色為主調，可以說很合乎這兩個人的風格。

在客廳的沙發上我發現坐著了一個人。

「五飛，很久不見了。」是火，不過大家都還是稱她為諾茵，儘管她現在的名字是露洛莉亞‧卑斯賴多(員工資料有更新到)。因為她快要生產了，我才被調動到這裡來接手她的工作。

她的肚子非常大，我知道一般寶寶要40週才能出生，莎莉說她現在是30週，即是還要等差不多兩個多月才可以生產。但我很難想像她的肚皮還有空間可以長大。

我輕輕應了一聲。也許是看到她肚子那一下有點訝異，她輕笑了出來。

「抱歉現在走動也不太方便，沒能去機場接你。」

「沒事。」她想站起來，我阻止了她。然後美利安多給我拿了杯暖水。

「因為是雙胞胎，所以雖然只有30週，但肚皮已經撐得很大了。寶寶壓著其中一條血管，長時間走動她會貧血頭暈，有兩次我都不在身邊，街上的人直接把她送進了醫院。」他坐在諾茵身邊，「所以現在盡量等我有空才一起出門，或者只在花園走動走動。」

「我可以想像。」我嘴巴上這樣說，其實我不太能想像肚皮撐開成這樣子會是甚麼感覺。但是眼前的女人笑容可掬，接過她丈夫的暖水後呼了口氣再調整坐姿。

然後我看到她肚皮上有移動。

她輕嘆了聲，肚皮的移動更快，我覺得有點驚嚇而目定口呆。感覺就好像有怪物躲在她身體內一樣。

「寶寶們又欺負媽媽了吧？」美利安多輕撫她的肚皮，輕輕笑了出來。這麼輕柔的語氣不像是在白色芬古領導人身上會出現。他的動作就好像在回應在肚子裡的孩子一樣。當他轉向我時又回復了正常的語氣。

「我們先來交代一下工作進程吧。」

*********

美利安多‧卑斯賴多曾經是我的敵人，現在竟然變成同事。世事的安排有時真的很奇妙。

在我的記憶中，美利安多‧卑斯賴多，又或者薩古斯‧瑪基斯，都是上前線作戰的人。即使當了白色芬古的領導人，他依然會駕駛次代高達上前線作戰。聽其他高達駕駛員說，他在OZ時代已經是個難纏的對手，最後的戰爭中，我總算見識到他的高超的統率力和強頑的戰鬥力。然後作為同事…雖然是同事，但我們很少交流。每次任務前我們會一起開會，商量做法交換意見，然後各自行動。完成任務後就會通知對方。在行動中，我很少會主動聯絡他。最初他會主動聯絡我，看有沒有需要幫忙的地方，後來大概熟悉了我的處事手法，所以聯絡次數也減少了。

不過，交流雖少，但他很關心我的情況。例如我是否適應火星的氣候，我是否習慣火星的食物，他安排的宿舍我是否住得舒適。雖然我很少表達自己的看法，但有時我也在想，是他本身原來比我想像更婆媽？還是出於前輩的情誼對我關心？還是因為有了家庭而變得更有人情味？

「人情味」和「家庭」，兩樣我都沒有。

我每星期有兩天會到他家裡吃晚餐。聽說這是諾茵的要求。

員工資料上她是露洛莉亞‧卑斯賴多，不過我還是稱她為諾茵，我對她的記憶只有兩個︰弱者和執著。

弱者，在我眼中大部份的女人都是弱者，包括莎莉和莉迪‧安。某程度上也包括妹蘭。對我而言，女人之弱就因為太過於感情用事。感情強烈、容易感情用事的女人，就因為很容易受感情影響而作出錯誤判斷，所以才會成為弱者，而弱者跟本不應上戰場。其實弱者沒甚麼不好。這個世界講的是陰陽調和，當男人們選擇成為強者，女人們去當弱者對我而言是理所當然的事。弱者就做好自己本份好了。

執著，在站在卑斯美利昴和美利安多‧卑斯賴多之間時，這個女人究竟在想甚麼？相信她的男人？還是寧可被殺也不願出手？當我回想當刻的心情，我有因為她是戰友而為她的生死感到擔憂，但更多的是，她又會因為感情用事而不能完成自己的責任，她會因為自己的執著害死在卑斯美利昴上的所有人。女人果然就是弱者。雖然到最後她的賭博嬴出了，但我的看法沒變。美利安多‧卑斯賴多因為感情用事而沒有殺掉她，沒有毀滅卑斯美利昴，那一刻他也是弱者，所以他也輸了。

她挺著巨型的肚子做菜，都是些簡單菜式，但比我在快餐店或者便利店吃的快餐好多了。我也得承認，在他們家裡吃飯是我在火星上少有的比較舒心的事。

在他們家吃飯我也很少說話。不是因為沒話題，只不過我不喜歡與人交流，這是我的性格。比起滔滔不絕，我比較喜歡觀察和思考。晚餐時我們說話不多，通常在都是諾茵在說話，我跟美利安多在聆聽，當然她丈夫有時會搭話。有時會說火星的天氣、火星的流行品、推薦的活動，當然還會問起莎莉的近況。莎莉是我們之間比較少的共同話題。

莎莉。在地球時我有時會跟她一起吃晚飯。有點像諾茵，時而不說話，但她亦有自己滔滔不絕的時候。我沒回應時，她也會說一兩句調侃的說話戲弄我。其實我不討厭這種感覺。甚至乎，我會想，家庭是不是就是這樣？

一個男人和一個女人共同生活，各自有各自的崗位，但還是有交流的時候。一起生活會很愉快嗎？可能就像眼前卑斯賴多夫婦一樣吧？我本來也有這種機會，但我的妻子已經死了。我沒辦法擁有像他們一樣的生活。

有一天晚上，當我在他們家吃飯時，諾茵突然痛苦的皺眉，喊了一聲痛。

我以為她要生產了，突然有點緊張。但坐在我身邊、她對面的美利安多只是迅捷的站起來，坐在她身邊的椅子上，緩緩抬起她的腿。

「又抽筋了吧？」他柔聲柔氣的邊說著，邊熟練地按摩她的腿。

「謝謝。」她身體靠向後，安然地接受丈夫的幫助，然後轉向我，「不好意思，最近水腫得比較嚴重，腿也容易抽筋。」

「沒事。」我舒緩下來。

現在在我眼中，她比當年在維多利亞湖基地時變得更弱。當年她還可以自己作戰，但現在卻要依賴其他人的幫助才能生活。不過，她臉上有著不一樣的表情，溫和柔美得不再像一個戰士，但是，這表情並不令人討厭，反而讓我想起…妹蘭。

龍妹蘭，我的妻子。她是個堅強又倔強的少女，一心想要變成強者。在她臨終之前的表情，那種溫和柔美的表情，就好像對我訴說著她的情話，願意讓我成為她的依靠一樣，我一生難忘。

也許每個女人都會有這樣的時候。在自己的男人面前總會展現這種溫柔。她們可能不了解，但這種溫柔的表情，她的男人一生也不會忘記。

*************

今天也是預定要到卑斯賴多家吃晚餐的日子。在提前完成工作後，我便出發前往他們的住處。

在他們家門前，我發現了一個身影。

是諾茵。

她依靠著身邊的私家車，但似乎站不穩當。當聽到車輛駛入的聲音，她抬頭望著我。她依靠著身邊的車子，但臉上盡是痛苦的表情。

「喂，沒事吧？」我跳下車來，跑向她。

「張五飛！送我到醫院！」她大聲叫喊。當我走近她想要扶起她時，才發現她滿身是汗水，「我要生產了！」

生產…生產！？

我被這兩個字嚇到。她裙子的下擺濕透，我知道那是甚麼。我從前讀生物課時有看過靈長哺乳類動物的生產過程(很遺憾這是我最不想回想起的其中一個片段)，在排出嬰兒前母體會先排出羊水。我肯定她裙子上的是羊水。

我到達火星時她是30週，現在，應該是35週。明明還未到40週，為甚麼會生產？哦，我想起來了，生物課有教過，雙胞胎通常會早產—

「五飛！」她的叫聲喚回我的注意力。

我接過她手上的車匙，在按著了車輛時，我竟然發現自己的手在抖震。

他x的! 我內心爆出了句粗話。

諾茵仍然坐在地上痛苦慘叫。我想要扶起她，但不知道會不會令她更疼痛。我腦海中只有一個念頭，就是要盡快送眼前的女人到醫院。哪吒，我只想到這個。

「我用哪吒送妳到醫院去！」

「你說甚麼蠢話！」她瞪大眼睛，叫了出來，「車！用車送我！快！」

怯於她這股氣勢，我好像突然又清醒過來。我打開後坐的門，用盡了我的力量扶著她，把她塞進車內，並立即開啟了自己的高達駕駛模式，要開著一部特斯拉Model 3送一個孕婦到醫院去！

在路途上，在諾茵的催促下我打通了電話。

「美利安多‧卑斯賴多，你老婆在我手上！」

「…甚麼？」

「她要生產了！我要送她到醫院去！」

「 **甚麼？** 」對方終於有個像樣點的反應，大概開始聽到我背後諾茵不時傳出的痛苦呻吟聲，「你在哪？到哪裡去？」

到哪裡去？對…我雖然已經上了公路，但我要到哪裡去？

「…我要到哪個醫院？」

「火星第一醫院！」兩個人同時咆哮出來。

當我到達醫院時，美利安多已經推著一輛輪椅在急症室門外等我們了。

他邊安慰諾茵邊把她安置在輪椅上，跟我交待了聲要推她到婦產科去便急促進入醫院。從急症室的玻璃門可以看到，當他推著太太進入醫院後，已經有其他穿著綠色衣物的醫護人員接手。

我呼了口氣。然後發現自己原來一直緊握著拳頭。張開雙手，手掌心有一道很深刻、被指甲壓著而做成的痕跡。泛白的地方因為壓力舒緩而重新充血，但那幾道痕跡依然存在。

泊好車後，我走到婦產科去。我不知道為甚麼要到那裡去，只是雙腿好像有點不受控，很自然地，就按著醫院地上的指示跑到婦產科。但是我不知道為甚麼自己要去那裡。出於關心？也許是吧？又或者…只是單純想要看看「結果」？我剛才那一連串緊張事情的結局？

我看到產房外在等待的他。他依靠著牆站立著，正在看…詩集？

看到我的到來，他好像有點驚訝，雖然他想保持冷靜，但我還是注意到他眉頭那一下小小的動作。

「你孩子的名字會從詩集裡搜集回來嗎？」這不像是我會問的問題，就像我不像是會到婦產科門外去守候一個結果一樣。

「不，不是…」他淡淡然的笑，但語氣有些急促，所以還是透露了他緊張的情緒，「當我恐懼的時候，我會看詩集使自己冷靜下來。」

恐懼。這個男人是閃光伯爵，OZ的傳說，白色芬古的領導人，習慣於在戰場上走在最前線，曾經馳騁於千軍萬馬之中，現在他說恐懼。

我再次看著我的手掌，那些痕跡已經消失了。但我內心仍然有種虛無的感覺。恐懼…也許，我剛才面對的情感也是恐懼，所以冷靜的我才會失去方寸。這種恐懼勾起我一點回憶。

「在臨進入產房前，露洛莉亞還在安慰我。」他自嘲的笑了聲，「她說『一切安好，很快會沒事了』。但在這裡會不時聽到她的叫喊聲，很恐怖。」

是的，我不知道產房有多大，但站在門外，我還是能不時聽到產房內那個女人的呼叫聲。

而那個並不是我們男人可以涉足的世界。我甚至乎不能想像她一個人在裡面面對的是甚麼。這就是最恐怖的地方。她會怎樣？除了痛得呼天搶地外，還會想起甚麼？是甚麼使她可以堅持下去？我現在才明白，有些世界，再柔弱的女人也只能一個人面對，而作為強者的我們，只可以在一旁守候。在某一些範疇，原來女人才是強者，男人們都是弱者。

我也…我也自嘲的笑著。哼哼。

突然，產房的門被推開，一位穿上綠色手術袍的護士走了出來。

「確定可以順產，」她望了望在門外的我們二人，「丈夫可以陪產，哪一位是她的丈夫？」

美利安多像聽話的小學生一樣舉手步前，跟從著醫護人員進入產房。

我被一個人留在產房外。

為甚麼我還會留在這裡？連我自己也沒有答案。是第二次有這種感覺…我感到很孤單。

*****

這兩天我讓美利安多‧卑斯賴多休假。我替他跟總部聯絡，金也同意我的安排。

雖然順產，但聽說諾茵產後有點出血，所以這兩天他一直在醫院守候著她。

守候…我對這兩個字有很濃烈的感覺。莎莉說過對很多女人來說，可以守候在自己喜歡的人身邊是最幸福的事。雖然當時我表現出不屑，但其實我知道，因為我也覺得，如果能守候在自己所愛的人身邊，也會是一件幸福的事。我也曾經有過這種念頭的一瞬間。

我又來到婦產科的產後護理病房。我並不想打擾他們的天倫之樂，但工作上的一些安排，我覺得還是要當面跟他溝通一下。並且…我不想承認，但我想確定一下諾茵的情況。

我在門外發了訊息，相信美利安多很快會出來。

等了一會兒，等待的時間比我想像中長。我開始有點不耐煩。或者我真的打擾了他們也說不定？

我正在猶豫要不要先離開，病房門打開了。

美利安多抱著一個東西走出來。

「久等了。」他的聲音有點沙啞，面上有點沒清潔好的鬍子。這兩天他應該沒有好好休息。

我準備要跟他交待工作上的事，突然，他把手上的「東西」放到我面前。

是一個小寶寶。

「露洛莉亞在餵哺姐姐，但我想，起碼要讓弟弟跟你打個招呼。」他把小寶寶塞入我手中。

我有點猶豫，覺得手在抖震，但是我接過小寶寶後，還是牢牢的抱緊他。因為轉了抱著他的人，小寶寶稍稍張開眼睛，是一雙和他爸爸一樣的天藍色眼睛，然後又合上眼睡覺了。他的皮膚白裡透紅，臉蛋像一顆雞蛋一樣柔軟，頭髮跟他媽媽一樣黑色。他的小手握成拳頭，在慢慢的活動。我想要觸摸他的小手，但又怕一放開其中一隻抱著他的手，細小的他會掉下。

在我手上有一個細小而柔弱的生命，他會張開眼睛，會活動小手，會張開小嘴巴，會搖頭。

「你把手指放在他手心看看…」美利安多低頭「指導」著我。我順從的跟從他的指示。我的手指跟他手心一樣大。當觸碰到我的手指頭，小寶寶抓著它，很柔軟，很可愛。

「他叫甚麼名字？」我輕聲問，擔心太大聲會把他嚇著。

「米爾。米爾‧卑斯賴多。」他也是輕聲的回應，連眼神都變得柔和。

我相信我也一樣。看到一個有活力的小生命，他就在我手中，我從沒試過對生命有這麼真實的感覺。在不久之前，他的母親仍徘徊在生死之間，痛苦萬分地才可以把他帶來這個世界。雖然…我只負責把她送到醫院，但我竟然有種強烈的感覺…覺得自己也有份協助這個小生命的到來，而且覺得…有點驕傲。這就是所謂的守護？

希羅曾問過我要保護的是甚麼。我曾經很迷網，但是，如果現在他再問我同樣的問題，我會答他，我想要守護像米爾這樣柔弱的小生命，就像是…守護對未來的希望。

「歡迎來到這個世界，米爾‧卑斯賴多。」

** English version **

From Earth to Mars, It took me ten days by a spacecraft.

I was born in L5 Colony and worked on Earth for the past year, but I am transferred to Mars because there is a member preparing for maternity leave. There are originally two members on duty on Mars. They are Fire and Wind.

I am Chang Wufei, an employee of Preventers, and my code is Cloud.

After the spacecraft landed, I was picked up by the transportation staff arranged by Wind. I were on my way to their home. According to the GPS, I would be there in ten minutes.

Wind and Fire are not considered as full-time employees because they are also the head of the Mars terraforming program. I am not very clear about the environment on Mars, but before setting off, Commander Lady Une, also known as Gold, gave me a brief introduction. There are more human cloning on Mars, because it is difficult for these people to get an identity on Earth. Some of them move to Mars to find new lives and opportunities.

The biggest force on Mars is unexpectedly not a government organization. It is a private enterprise called Neuheim Konzern, apart from landing and infrastructure developments, they also specializes in the development, production and sales of armaments and civilian materials. It is a large-scale private organization equal to the Earth's Romefeller Foundation.

Hmph, Romefeller of Mars, I intuitively feel that sooner or later this private enterprise will be a big problem.

The ten-day lonely journey is nothing to me. Fortunately, I have always been used to acting alone. Just as I carefully sorted the information in my mind, I had reached my destination.

The vehicle parked in front of a spacious white house, and there was a small garden in front of the house with two rocking chairs.

The sound of the engine gave a hint, and a person in the house walked out in response. It's Wind.

"Hi, Chang Wufei." The long blond prince tied his hair neatly, and he walked out of the house quickly in casual clothes.

I nodded in response. He greeted the delivery person, and was a little stunned when he saw the two large cartons of supplies. After seeing the recipient name on the carton which was him and his wife, he looked at me and made a helpless expression.

"It was those two women who asked me to bring them, saying it was a gift for the babies." I said irritably. In fact, I had refused before leaving, but Sally refused my refusal.

When he greeted me, I walked into the house and changed into a pair of cotton indoor slippers.

This is a very neat and simple house, with blue and white as the main tone, which can be said to fit the style of these two people.

I found a person sitting on the sofa in the living room.

"Wufei, it's been a long time." It's Fire, but everyone still calls her Noin, even though her current name is Lucrezia Peacecraft (staff information has been updated). Because she was about to give birth, I was transferred here to take over her job.

She had a very big belly now. I know that it usually takes 40 weeks for a baby to be born. Sally had told me that she was currently 30 weeks, that meaned, she had to wait for almost two months to give birth. But I could hardly imagine that her belly still had room to grow up.

I responded softly. Perhaps she was a little surprised for my expression when seeing her stomach, she chuckled.

"Sorry, it's not very convenient to move around now, I couldn't pick you up at the airport."

"It's okay." She wanted to stand up, and I stopped her. Then Milliardo brought me a cup of warm water.

"Because they are twins, although it is only 30 weeks, the belly is already very big. Babies are pressing on one of the blood vessels. While she walks for a long time it will cause her Anemia and dizziness. I was not around twice, and people on the street directly sent her to the hospital." He sat next to Noin, "So now she waits until I have time to go out with her together, or just walk around in the garden."

"I can imagine." I said so, but I couldn’t really imagine what it would be like to stretch my belly like this. However, the woman in front of me smiled happily, took her husband's warm water and breathed out before adjusting her posture.

Then I saw some movements on her belly.

She sighed softly, and the movements on her belly moved faster. I felt a little frightened and stared blankly. It felt like a monster or Alien was hiding in her body.

"Have the babies bullied mother again?" Milliardo stroked her belly and laughed softly. Such a soft tone didn't seem to appear on the White Fang leader. His actions were like responding to a child in his stomach. When he turned to me, he returned to his normal tone.

"Let’s explain the work process."

*********

Milliardo Peacecraft was once my enemy, but now he has become a colleague. The arrangement of the world is really wonderful sometimes.

In my memory, Milliardo Peacecraft, or Zechs Merquise, are the type who is always going to the front line. Even if he was the leader of White Fang, he would still operate the Gundam Epyon to fight on the front lines. I heard from other Gundam pilots that he was already a difficult opponent in the OZ era. In the final war, I finally saw his superb commanding power and tenacious combat effectiveness. Then as colleagues...Although we are colleagues, we rarely communicate. Before each task, we would meet together to discuss and exchange views, and then act separately. The other party would be notified after completing the task. In action, I rarely contacted him on the initiative. At first, he would take the initiative to contact me to see if I needed help. Later, he probably became familiar with my way, so the number of contacts has decreased.

However, although there were little communication, he concerned about my situation. For example, whether I adapt to the climate of Mars, whether I am used to the food of Mars, whether the dormitory he arranged for me is comfortable. Although I rarely express my views, sometimes I also think, is he himself more sentimental than I thought? Or does he care about me out of the friendship of seniors? Or is it more humane because of having a family?

I have neither "humane" nor "family".

I went to his house for dinner twice a week. I heard that this is Noin's request.

According to the employee profile, she is Lucrezia Peacecraft, but I still call her Noin. I have only two memories of her: weak and persistence.

Weak, in my eyes most women are weak, including Sally and Lady Une. To a certain extent, Meilan is also included. For me, women's weakness is because they are too emotional and sentimental. A woman who has strong emotions is easy to use it makes wrong judgments because they are easily influenced by emotions. This is why they become weak. And the weak one should not be on the battlefield. In fact, there is nothing wrong with the weak. This world is about yin and yang reconciliation. When men choose to be strong, it is only natural for me that women become weak. The weak even can do their part.

Persistence, what was this woman thinking when she stood between the Peacemillion and Milliardo Peacecraft? A man she believes in? Or would she rather be killed than shot? When I think back to the mood at the moment, I was worried about her because she was a comrade-in-arms, but more often, she would not be able to fulfill her responsibilities because of her sentiment, and she would also bring a high risk for the people on the Peacemillion. Women are indeed weak. Although her gambling won in the end, my opinion has not changed. Milliardo Peacecraft did not kill her because of his sentiment, nor did he destroy the Peacemillion. He was also weak at that moment, so he also failed.

She cooked with a huge belly. They were all simple dishes, but they were much better than the fast food I ate in fast food restaurants or convenience stores. I have to admit that eating at their house is the most comfortable thing for me on Mars.

I rarely talk when eating at their house. Not because there is no topic, but I don't like to communicate with people, this is my character. I prefer to observe and think rather than talk. We didn't talk much during dinner, but Noin was usually talking, and Milliardo and I were listening. Of course, her husband would sometimes response to her. Sometimes she would talk about the Martian weather, Martian popular products, recommended activities, and of course, we would talk about Sally's current situation. Sally is a relatively popular topic in common between us.

Sally. I sometimes have dinner with her when on earth. She is kind of like Noin, sometimes she doesn't speak, but sometimes she talks about herself. When I didn't respond, she sometimes teased me with a ridiculous sentence or two. Actually I don't hate this feeling. Even, sometimes I think, is this the way the family is?

A man and a woman live together, each has its own position, but there is still time for communication. Will it be pleasant to live together? Maybe it's just like the Peacecraft couple in front of me? I had this opportunity, but my wife was dead. I can't have a life like them.

One night, when I was eating at their house, Noin suddenly frowned in pain and called out.

I thought she was going to give birth and suddenly became a little nervous. But Milliardo, who was sitting next to me and opposite her, just stood up quickly, sat on the chair beside her, and slowly raised her legs.

"Is it cramping again?" He said softly, massaging her leg expertly.

"Thank you." She leaned back and accepted her husband's help, and then turned to me, "Sorry, the edema has become more serious recently, and my legs are also prone to cramps."

"It's okay." I eased.

In my eyes, she was currently weaker than when she was at the base of Lake Victoria. She could still fight on her own back at that time, but now she has to rely on the help of others. However, she has a different expression on her face, which was so gentle and beautiful that she no longer resembled a warrior. Actually this expression was not annoying, and it reminded me of...Meilan.

Long Meilan, my wife. She was a strong and stubborn girl who wanted to become the strongest one. The expression before her death, that kind of gentle and beautiful expression, was like telling me her love, willing to let me be her support, I would never forget it in my life.

Maybe every woman will have such a time. Woman shows this kind of tenderness in front of her own man. She may not know, but this gentle expression will never be forgotten by her man in his lifetime.

*************

This day was also the day to go to Peacecraft family for dinner. After finishing the work ahead of schedule, I set off to their residence.

I found a figure in front of their house.

It's Noin.

She relied on the car next to her, but seemed to be unstable. When she heard the sound of a car driving in, she looked up at me. She leaned on the car beside her, but her face was full of pain.

"Hey, are you okay?" I jumped out of the car and ran towards her.

"Chang Wufei! Take me to the hospital!" She yelled. When I approached her and wanted to support her, I realized that she was sweating, "I'm going to give birth!"

Give birth… GIVE BIRTH! ?

I was scared by these two words. The hem of her dress is soaked, and I know what it is. I have seen the production process of primate mammals when I was in biology class (unfortunately, this is one of the fragments I don't want to recall). The mother will discharge amniotic fluid before the baby is discharged. I'm sure there is amniotic fluid on her dress.

She was 30 weeks when I arrived on Mars, now it should be 35 weeks. It's obviously not 40 weeks, why is it gave birth? Oh, I remembered, I have been taught in biology class, twins usually give birth prematurely—

"Wufei!" Her cry called my attention back.

I took the car key in her hand, and when I pressed the car, I found my hand was shaking.

God DXXX! I burst into a foul language.

Noin was still sitting on the ground and screaming in pain. I wanted to support her, but I didn’t know if it would make her more painful. The only idea in my mind was to send the woman in front of me to the hospital as soon as possible. Nataku, I only think of this.

"I use Nataku to take you to the hospital!"

"What stupid thing are you talking about!" She widened her eyes and called out, "Car! Send me by car! Quick!"

Cowardly by her momentum, I seemed to wake up suddenly. I opened the rear door, supported her with all my strength, stuffed her into the car, and immediately turned on my Gundam driving mode, driving a Tesla model 3 to send a pregnant woman to the hospital!

On the road, I made a call at Noin's urging.

"Milliardo Peacecraft, your wife is in my hands!"

"…what?"

"She is going to give birth! I am taking her to the hospital!"

"WHAT?" The other party finally had a decent reaction, and he probably began to hear the painful groans from Noin behind me, "Where are you? Where are you going?"

Where to go? Yes...Although I was already on the highway, where was I going?

"...Which hospital should I go to?"

"Mars First Hospital!" The two roared out at the same time.

When I arrived at the hospital, Milliardo was already waiting for us outside the A&E with a wheelchair.

He comforted Noin while placing her in a wheelchair, and confessed to me that he wanted to push her to the obstetrics and gynecology department and promptly admitted into the hospital. It can be seen from the glass door of the A&E that when he pushed his wife into the hospital, other medical staff in green clothes had already taken over.

I exhaled. Then I found myself clenching my fists all the time. With both hands open, there was a deep trace on the palm of the hand, which was pressed by the nail. The bleached area was recongested because of the relief of the pressure, but the traces still existed.

After parking the car, I went to the obstetrics and gynecology department. I don't know why I went there, but my legs seemed a little uncontrollable, so naturally, I followed the instructions on the floor of the hospital to here. But I have no idea why I went there. May be out of concern? Or... just want to see the "result”? Or want to see the end of the series of nervous things I just have now?

I saw him waiting outside the delivery room. He was standing against the wall, watching... a collection of poems?

He seemed a little surprised when he saw me coming. Although he wanted to stay calm, I still noticed the little movement of his brow.

"Will your child's name be collected from the poems?" This is not like a question I would ask, just like I would not go outside the obstetrics and gynecology department to wait for a result.

"No, it's not..." He smiled lightly, but his tone was a bit rush, so he still revealed his nervousness, "When I feel fear, I read poetry to calm myself down."

Fear. This man was the Lightning Count, the legend of OZ, the leader of White Fang, who was used to going in the forefront of the battlefield, now he said fear.

I looked at my palm again, the marks had disappeared. But there was still a feeling of nothingness in me. Fear...Perhaps, the emotion I just faced was also fear, so I lost my position when I lost my calm. This fear evoked a little memory.

"Before entering the delivery room, Lucrezia was still comforting me." He has a self-deprecating, laughed mockingly, "She said, ‘Everything is fine, and I will be fine soon.’ But I hear her yelling from time to time here. The sound is terrifying."

Yes, I don't know how big the delivery room was, but standing outside the door, I could still hear the yelling of the woman in the delivery room from time to time.

And that is not the world we men can set foot in. I can't even imagine what she is facing in it alone. This is the scariest place. What will happen to her? In addition to the pain, what else does she think of? What keeps her going? I now understand that in some parts of the world, no matter how weak a woman is, she can only face it alone. Women have their own battlefield. And we men as the strong one, we can only be on the sidelines. In certain areas, it turns out that women are strong and men are weak.

I also ... I also laughed mockingly. Humph.

Suddenly, the door of the delivery room was pushed open, and a nurse in a green surgical gown came out.

"She can have a normal delivery," she looked at the two of us outside the door, "The husband can accompany the childbirth, who is her husband?"

Milliardo raised his hands like an obedient school student, and followed the medical staff into the delivery room.

I was left alone outside the delivery room.

Why would I stay here? I don't even have an answer myself. This was the second time I felt this way...I felt lonely.

*****

For these two days, I let Milliardo Peacecraft on day-off. I contacted the headquarters for him, and Gold agreed with my arrangement.

Although the delivery went smoothly, I heard that Noin had a bit of bleeding afterward, so he has been looking after her in the hospital for these two days.

Looking after...I have a strong feeling for these two words. Sally said that for many women, it is the happiest thing to be able to stand by the person they love and looking after them. Although I showed disdain at that time, I actually knew it because I also felt that it would be a blessing to be able to stay and look after the person I love. I had this idea for a moment.

I went to the postpartum care ward. I didn't want to disturb their family happiness, but for some work arrangements, I thought I still needed to communicate with him in person. And... I didn't want to admit it, but I wanted to confirm Noin's situation.

I sent a message outside the door, I believed that Milliardo would come out soon.

Waiting for a while, the waiting time was longer than I expected. I started to get a little impatient. Or maybe I really bother them?

I was hesitating whether to leave first, and the ward door opened.

Milliardo walked out with holding “a thing”.

"Sorry for long waiting." His voice was a little hoarse, and his face was with a little unclean beard. He shouldn't have a good rest in these two days.

I was about to tell him about the work, when suddenly, he put the "thing" in front of me.

It was a little baby.

"Lucrezia is feeding the elder sister, but I think, at least I want the younger brother to say hello to you." He stuffed the baby into my hands.

I hesitated and felt my hands were shaking, but after I took the baby, I hugged him firmly. It may be because turned the person holding him, the little baby opened his eyes slightly, they are sky blue eyes as his father’s, and then closed his eyes and went to sleep again. His skin was white and red, his face was as soft as an egg, and his hair was as black as his mother. His small hands were clenched into fists, moving slowly. I wanted to touch his little hands, but I was afraid that when I let go of one of the hands that was holding him, the tiny one would fall.

There was a small and weak life in my hand. He would open his eyes, move his small hands, open his small mouth, and shake his head.

"Put your finger on the palm of his hand and see..." Milliardo lowered his head and "guided" me. I followed his instructions obediently. My finger was as big as the palms of his hands. When the baby touched my finger, he was holding it, he was soft and cute.

"What's his name?" I asked softly, worried that too loud would frighten him.

"Milou. Milou Peacecraft." He also responded softly, even his eyes softened.

I believed I was the same too. Seeing a small energetic life, he was in my hands. I have never tried to have such a true feeling of life. Not long ago, his mother was still hovering between life and death, and it was painful to bring him into this world. Although... I was only responsible for sending her to the hospital, I actually felt a strong feeling... I felt that I was part of helping this little life come, and I felt... a little proud. This is the so-called guardian?

Heero once asked me what I wanted to protect. I used to be confused, but if he asks me the same question again now, I will answer him, I want to protect the weak like Milou, just like... protect the hope for the future.

"Welcome to the world, Milou Peacecraft."


End file.
